


Happy Birthday, Brian

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Grinding, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stripping, Teasing, happy belated birthday Marilyn, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: This was honestly supposed to get posted on Brian's birthday but oh well.





	Happy Birthday, Brian

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to get a lot of writing done today considering I had to deal with blocking my ex on Tumblr (he can't seen NOTHING), a four hour anxiety attack, and winter weather skirmishes on the road.
> 
> But
> 
> Here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy some slutty bottom Trent, my friends.

The feeling of Trent straddling his pretty ass over his naked groin was probably the first of many, _many_ good things that were going to happen today.

 

It was kind of cute when he started tracing little circles on his chest just to get him to stir. That husky voice of his was even softer than those piano fingers as they continued to graze over the skin of his chest. Brian felt his warm breath against his ear when he leaned down close to his face, the tips of his fingers just gently brushing his nipples. Brian groaned, and the corners of his mouth turned up into the beginnings of a smile.

 

“Wake up, fuckface,” Trent whispered. “Don’t you want to unwrap your present?”

 

Brian couldn’t say no to that and immediately cracked open his eyes, looking into the eager face of his lover, who stared back down at him fully clothed but obviously ready for something that didn’t exactly involve clothes. Trent smiled at him, a slow easy smile, one of those rare smiles that made Brian all warm inside. Humming contentedly, Brian lifted his arms and crossed them behind his head, flashing Trent a small, sleepy grin of his own.

 

“Is that even a question?” he asked, a little slurred and reached out to finger the hem of Trent’s shirt. Lowering his eyes, Trent watched as he stroked the fabric with just his fingers and then snuck his entire hand up his shirt, caressing his stomach with finger and thumb and moving even further up to rub his chest. Trent’s pretty green eyes slipped shut at that and the blissful look on his face grew when those fingers crept up to brush across his nipples. He puffed his chest out a little more to give him better access and a pleased grunt escaped his lips.

 

“Here,” he murmured. With gentle, guiding fingers, he took Brian’s hands and brought them to the bottom of his shirt, slowly aiding him in lifting it over his head. “Let me. You just relax. I’m going to do all of the work today.”

 

Brian sighed at that and lay back, absentmindedly letting his hand roam his smooth chest and enjoying the feeling of the bit of hair in the middle. Trent caught his hand and brought it to his lips, lightly running them in short kisses along his knuckles. Occasionally, he brought his tongue out to leave kitten licks in between, and Brian’s breath quietly hitched in his throat at Trent’s warm, wet muscle dragging playfully along his flesh. He couldn’t hold back the soft groan when Trent instantly enveloped one finger into his mouth, humming in a satisfactory manner. Two followed, and he applied his tongue, coating those fingers with a layer of his spit. Brian imagined Trent playing with his dick like that, teasing him, edging him just a little before he could come down his throat.

 

“I think I’m going to love my gift,” Brian mused, cocking his head to the side as he lazily fucked his fingers in and out of Trent’s mouth, earning him a muffled moan from the latter. Before Trent could focus more on laving his tongue more against his fingers, Brian abruptly removed them and snaked them down towards the waiting, obvious bulge in his jeans, dragging Trent’s spit along his chest and abdomen in the process. He slipped inside, and Trent’s mouth dropped instantly.

 

Brian grew increasingly satisfied with how much power he held over him by one single touch and continued to stroke with his fingers, pleased with the small sounds Trent made while wiggling and writhing on top of him. The tables only flipped when he began to rock his hips, grinding his clothed length against Brian’s bare crotch. Brian stiffened and shuddered at the friction and promptly moaned. As soon as he felt a jerk beneath him, Trent’s face, twisted with pleasure, resumed a sly smirk while he rutted harder against him. A throaty, pleasured “ah!” burst from his lips, and Brian nearly lost it, watching him like this, hearing those noises, looking into those green eyes clouded in lust.

 

“Fuck, Trent,” he murmured, slamming his head down against the pillows in defeat.

 

In response, Trent rose to his knees, removed Brian’s hand, and unzipped his jeans, slowly, dipping his thumbs into the waistband and dragging them down. When Brian got a full view of his underwear and that throbbing, leaking bulge, he automatically rested his palm against it and squeezed. Trent immediately fell forward with a gasp, hands on either side of Brian’s head, kicking his pants off in the process. While Brian’s palm and fingers caressed and stroked, Trent’s lips went to work.

 

Brian felt him pin his arms over his head and groaned as those full lips and that wet, perfect tongue licked and kissed at his collarbone, his nipples, his naval, anywhere Trent could make him shiver. He only had a chance to look up and catch a glimpse of Trent’s ass in the air as he licked his way down before Brian fell back again.

 

With a wicked grin, Trent finally settled himself between his legs, gripped his thighs, and lowered his mouth, taking him in hungrily as if he hadn’t had a taste of his cock in years. Brian could only keen in ecstasy and arched his back, lifting his hips so Trent could take him in even further. Gagging on his dick only a little, Trent smiled deviously with his lips wrapped around his shaft and let him go with a loud slurping pop. Brian only had to glance down at Trent between his legs, pulling away from his cock and leaving a trail of spit and precum from his slit that dripped from those pretty lips before he groaned loudly once more, undulating his hips in his face.

 

Trent decided to tease him just a little more as he kissed up his body. He enjoyed the way Brian shivered every time he placed his lips on his flesh, and he couldn’t help but chuckle in a satisfied way at Brian’s expression when he stopped to hover his crotch over his face.

 

“You want to finish unwrapping your present, don’t you?” he purred, wiggling his hips a little. Fuck, Brian could feel his mouth water at the sight of Trent’s clothed erection just peeking out from his damp underwear. He knew exactly what he was insinuating, and with a wicked grin of his own, he sat up only a little to take the waistband of the underwear between his teeth, slowly dragging it down. Trent let out a small needy noise and sat up, causing Brian to do the same as he gazed expectantly at him.

 

Trent promptly turned around and remained on his knees, straddling Brian. With both hands, he spread his cheeks and shook his ass in his face, allowing him to notice the black anal plug. “I told you I’d do all the work,” he grinned and reached for the lube. Brian blinked and then moaned whorishly when Trent proceeded to slick up his throbbing cock, taking a second to tease the head with just his finger before removing the plug and hovering over him.

 

Brian didn’t think it could get any better, but it did.

 

Trent could use the shameless noises he made as samples for his next album honestly.

 

The moment he sank down on his cock and bottomed out was the moment Brian had died and gone to heaven (and he really didn’t think that would ever happen). He bucked up once into Trent’s tight, wet entrance and then remained still, holding onto Trent’s hips and watching him, marveling at the sight of him rocking on his cock.

 

Trent felt him pulse inside him and bit his lower lip while he focused on taking everything Brian had. He was so big and perfect; each time Brian thrust up into him, Trent saw stars. He felt himself twitch once Brian reached up to shove two fingers into his mouth.

 

The gesture was sudden, but Trent hummed and moaned against them, slicking them with his spit and practically keening when Brian wrapped them around his leaking cock. Then Brian decided he had enough.

 

Flipping Trent over so that he resumed the dominant position, Brian began pounding into him, each violent thrust causing Trent to cry out, mouth hanging open, dark hair in disarray among the sheets, legs hooked and clinging to his lover’s hips while he took him. In moments, Trent came, squirting all over Brian’s chest, a blush covering his face from his exertion, and Brian grunted in satisfaction, continuing to thrust into him without a second of hesitation. Trent was fully aware of his oversensitivity and whimpered only a little at the friction Brian gave him, but it was glorious. The pleasure of Brian’s hard cock deep inside him outweighed the discomfort, and Trent pulled him down closer, wrapping his arms around him tight and whispering sweet nothings and soft encouragement for him to come.

 

When Brian finally did come, he blacked out for a moment, feeling like he had lost consciousness entirely and collapsed on top of Trent, burying his face into his neck and breathing in the sweet smell of his sweat. The bed now smelled like sweat and cum, and when Brian finally came to, he found himself in Trent’s embrace.

 

He held him close, stroking his back and playing with his now sweat-soaked hair. Brian couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard, and he consciously nuzzled Trent’s neck some more before entwining their legs together while they both came down from their high.

 

“Happy birthday, Brian.”

 

Best birthday gift ever.


End file.
